Theyonwy
The High Kingdom of Theyonwy Geography and Climate Theyonwy is large, fertile land in the south of Nyrondie, between the Great River and the Skyreach Mountains, and is covered in rollings hills, rich farmlands, and green forests. Small rivers crisscross through the countryside, dividing the country into many small parts. Theyonwy is a very temperate realm, possessing four distinct seasons, with the exception of the Summer Coast, which stays warm well into the end of fall, and begins to warm up again in early spring. Political System Theyonwy is divided into many small kingdoms, fiefdoms, and baronies, each ruled over by lesser lords, nobles, and small-time kings. Many lesser lords swear fealty to greater lords, but all are united under the High King, although this unification is loose, and often tenuous. The lords often have minor disputes with one another over borders, tax collection, and other such things, but rarely does armed conflict ever break out. When it does, peace is mediated by the High King, or his agents. Occasionally, larger, more sustained conflict will break out. When this occurs, the High King will call upon the lords involved to end their struggle. If they will not, the High King will marshal his forces, calling upon the loyal lords to aid him, and will forcibly put an end to the conflict. Events have only rarely escalated to this point, however. There are a total of thirteen lesser kingdoms in Theyonwy, most of which are still further divided into smaller parcels of land. The thirteen kingdoms of Theyonwy are: *Cair Eris *Cair Dalben *Cair Ulyth *Cair Messina *Cair Llyr *Cair Batten *Cair Saris *Cair Morgan *Cair Blythe *Cair Terris *Cair Card *Cair Halis These thirteen provinces make up the High Kingdom of Theyonwy. History of the Realm Theyonwy was first settled by Averistran pioneers, Daelish men who sought a better life across the Great River. Small towns, trading posts, and frontier forts were built across the fertile land, pushing the wilds, and the wild Bernic men who inhabited them, further north and east. For three hundred years, the lands of Theyonwy prospered, ruled over by governors and other Averistran officials. With the fall of the former Averistran empire and the emergence of the Holy Empire, Theyonwy became free, with each local ruler governing as he saw fit. However, this led to much instability, and for two hundred years, the lords of Theyonwy waged war with one another. Finally, with the emergence of King Collin of Llyr, the other kingdoms were subdued, and peace settled across the lands, a peace that has held for nearly two hundred and fifty years. The People of Theyonwy The common folk of Theyonwy are mostly farmers. The larger cities, such as Raintree and Badgeport on the Summer Coast, have relatively large urban populations, although these pale in comparison to several Averistran cities, or the cities of Nammon's Bay. By and large, though, the people of Theyonwy are simple and rustic, devoted to the simple things of life. Most of the people live in the small farming communities which dot the countryside. These small communities surround the lands of the local lord, who offers his protection to the people in exchange for taxes, mostly in the form of food and livestock. Many monasteries devoted to Istra, as well as others among the Nine, can be found in Theyonwy as well, for the people are devout and hold it an honor to support holy men and women in their vocations. The majority of people in Theyonwy are human and halfling, but there are quite a few dwarves and elves present. Even half-orcs are not incredibly rare, but are usually only found in the northern parts of the realm. The other intelligent races are more or less unheard of, except in the larger cities of the southern coast and along the Great River.